Dean and Castiel in Purgatory
by klaine84
Summary: set right after the season 7 final, my take on how they survive and who they meet, based on spoilers I've collected
1. Alone in Purgatory

**Hey guys this is now the third fan fiction that I've started on this account. I don't know if it's really going to focus on Dean and Castiel as a couple, I'm going to try and write it as them in Purgatory. Cause as we all know, season 8 premiers soon...YAY! But yeah, I'm going to attempt to write this as realistically as possible, which will be a little difficult but I really want something to fill the short time before SN starts again. SPOILER! I was watching an interview with Misha Collins (Castiel) and he said that the reason why Cas left Dean by himself in the last episode was because he was going to go and get help. And I saw another one with Jensen Ackles; he said that someone helps Cas and Dean get out of Purgatory. All this information adds up to the fact that someone will be with Dean and Cas in Purgatory. I may have to guess what they will be like, if I get up to that before we see them on the show, oh and apparently according to Misha, Cas gets a little jealous of this new persons relationship with Dean, I reckon it's cute. I hope their bromance is fixed soon. Any way's enough with my ramblings, on to Purgatory. Oh and sorry if the quotes used in the first scene aren't correct, I'm writing this in Bunbury (Australia) at the moment. So I'm not at home where the episode actually is (on a disc). **

Dean awoke in a very dark forest? He wasn't sure where he was, but he was scared.

"Good, you're awake" Said a familiar voice. He looked up to see Cas standing before him.

"Cas where the hell are we"?

"A place where all monsters come to prey and feast"

"Didn't we just gank Dick"? Said Dean confused.

"Yes, and where would he go in death"?

"We're in Purgatory"?  
"Yes"

And with that Castiel disappeared, leaving a very scared and confused Dean standing.

"Cas!" Dean called.

No answer

"CAS, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

No answer.

Dean began shaking; he could see red lights...no they couldn't be. The red lights were attached to dark figures...figures that were moving, and growling. He guessed they were Leviathans or some other kind of monster that would want to...as Cas said "rip us to shreds". The monsters were completely surrounding him; he didn't know what he should do. What he could do.

He backed up a little and jumped as he hit something, he turned around and sighed, it was just a tree.

He took a moment to adjust to his surroundings, it was very dark, he was surrounded by monsters, there were trees everywhere, mostly rotted by the looks of it. Where in the hell could Cas be?

He was scared and he needed his friend, Cas had definitely made some mistakes, but he was still his friend. Dean didn't know if he or Cas were going to survive. But Cas had to know that he was forgiven before anything happened to either of them.

Dean couldn't tell if it was night or not, he was in Purgatory for god's sake! Anything could happen. Without knowing when or if Castiel would return or if he was about to be eaten, with nothing left to do. Dean lyed down under the nearest tree and fell asleep.

**Okay so how was it? Please let me know in a review **** and don't worry Cas is definitely going to return in the next chapter...cause I mean, what would life be without adorkable, cute and hilarious Castiel? **


	2. Meet Greg

**Hey guy's I hope you liked the first chapter of my new SN story. Let's continue where we left off, Dean alone in Purgatory, Castiel has gone somewhere.**

Castiel's POV:

I wandered through this thick forest of monsters and god only knows what else. I had left Dean by himself so I could find help; I should've stayed with him. He's human after all, I have to remember that he's gets scared easily. This is definitely Purgatory, there aren't any bee's here, depressing.

...

Castiel kept walking until he reached an old cabin; it was worn down by age. Bits of missing wood covering it. There was nothing happy about this building, this made Castiel sad, the world always needed colour. He heard noises coming from inside the cabin, a figure opened the door and began running towards Castiel. Castiel began backing up and raising his arms to show he meant no harm, this worked to no avail. The figure kept coming towards him, anger painted on his face.

"WAIT!" yelled Castiel.

The figure brought a knife to Castiel's neck, as a sign of warning.

Castiel simply stared at the man until he was given permission to speak.

"Who are you?"

"Or better yet, what are you?"

The man didn't look stupid; he'd obviously been here for a while.

"I'm Castiel; I'm an angel of the lord"

The man dropped his knife and took a few steps back, much to Castiel's surprise.

"Your...your an angel?"

"Yes" Castiel said simply.

The man started laughing.

Castiel's face became confused.

"You can't be an angel, if you are, then what are you doing here?"

"I was cast here with my human friend Dean Winchester, after killing Dick Roman, the leader of the Leviathan's"

The man paused for a moment to analyse the information Castiel had given him.

"Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, you know him? Well you probably do, Dean and his brother are one of the more popular humans I've encountered" Castiel smiled, everywhere himself and the boys went, and every person and/or monster knew who they all were. It was getting harder and harder to be more conspicuous.

"Brother, Sam Winchester?"

"Yes"

Castiel waited patiently for the man to continue.

"I've heard of them, I've never met them"

"Heard, how?"

"Well, I'm human but was cast here by Dick Roman himself because I betrayed him"

"What did you do?"

"I leaked information about him and his plan for the human race"

"I'm sorry"

The man laughed at Castiel's response.

"Sorry ain't gonna do me much good now is it mate?

"Um...wait you say you're here with Dean Winchester?"  
Castiel sighed, he had already said so, and he hated having to repeat.

"Yes, and we're looking for help"

The man was about to speak, but Castiel interrupted.

"I know you obviously don't know how to get out, but by the looks of that cabin over there, you must have figured a few things out. And Dean needs food, a place to sleep at least for the time being"

The man looked Castiel straight in the eyes.

"Take me to him"

...

Dean awoke, his face felt wet, he'd obviously had a nightmare and had been crying. He heard footsteps and immediately stood up. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. Until he saw Castiel's face appear from the trees.

"CAS WHAT THE HELL?!"

"er...sorry"

The man Castiel had met approached Dean, Dean looked cautious.

"Who's this?"

"Dean this is Greg, he's a human no need to worry, he's been here a while and wants to help"  
"Why would you want to help us?"

"I've heard of you and your brother Sam, of what you do, how you help people"

Dean simply stared at the man for a moment, analysing whether or not he should trust him.

"Alright fine, but I've got my eye on you"

"I promise you that you can trust me"

"Alright well if you'll both just follow me"

Greg lead the way, leaving Cas and Dean alone for a moment.

"Dean" Cas started.

"Oh just forget it, you friggin left me here...alone with god only knows what to kill me at any second"

"Dean I'm sor-

"No you're not" Dean followed Greg.

With a sad face Castiel followed Dean, unhappy that his best friend was mad and upset with him. He wasn't a good friend and that made him sad.

**Eek, looks like Castiel's friendship repairing isn't going so well. But it shall work out in the end. Misha and Jensen both said in an interview that their bromance will be fixed, yay! **** in the mean time please review as I love hearing that my work is appreciated **


	3. authors note

Hey guys I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I promise you that a new chapter will be posted within the next 3 days, so over the weekend. And I'm going to make it extra long to make up for not posting, plus my school holidays start at the end of next week so when that happens I will be able to update more frequently .

In the meantime, DESTIEL SHIPPERS UNITE! ...or something along those lines


	4. A blood covered trenchcoat

**Hey guys as promised here is the next chapter **

Dean continued to follow Greg, still annoyed at Castiel for leaving his scared ass in Purgatory without so much as a "oh Dean I'm going to go get help".

Castiel followed cautiously behind them, he supposed he trusted Greg but he was annoyed at how his trust was so easily trusted by Dean, Dean was a little careful around Greg at first but now it looked as if he was simply able to just talk to him and have a nice conversation.

"So yeah and that's how me and Castiel ended up here" Castiel heard Dean finish, it irritated him that his usual pet name "Cas" had been excluded from the sentence. He liked being viewed as an individual to the Winchesters.

"Oh yeah that sucks man" Greg replied. It sort of continued on like this the entire way back to Gregs cavern.

Once they were there, Dean looked at Greg with a face that said, "can I go inside?"

Greg nodded and they both entered.

Castiel just stood for a moment considering what he should do next; in the end he saw a bee fly past and followed it. The bee led him to a pretty stream, he sat on a log and looked at his reflection in the water, he was upset about how he had treated Dean, not just Dean but the fact that he was too cowardly to help them because he thought he would screw up. There are lots of people in the world who believe they know for certain they won't succeed but they still try.

He stared at the bee floating majestically in the air for a moment, the bees have it so much more difficult than me, I should try and make things right, or at least in the meantime if I want to protect Dean.

Castiel walked back to the cabin to find Greg and Dean sitting by a fire talking happily, he began to feel an odd feeling, he didn't know what it was but he felt angry for some reason.

"Hi Castiel" said Dean without smiling, there it was again he called me Castiel again. Castiel didn't say anything though it irritated him.

"Castiel, what do you and Dean want from me?, I mean besides food and shelter?"

"Well I was hoping you knew a way to help us get out"

there was a moment of silence.

"I haven't exactly got a plan, but I'll suppose I'll give it a go".

Castiel nodded, then began to walk off.

"Hey where you going" said Greg in interest.

"oh, um…to go watch the bees"

Greg looked confused for a moment then nodded.

Dean turned to Greg and explained to him why Castiel was..well..odd.

"So, he saved your brother and now he's like that?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Dean looked down.

"Why so glum?"

"Well I'm hell pissed at him cause he left me alone here to go and find help, plus you know he became god at one point"

"listen I obviously don't know you and him that well, but I think he's sad and wants you to forgive him"

"I don't want to, he doesn't deserve it"

"I think you do want to forgive him, come on we're in Purgatory for god's sake he can't do any worse"

at this point Castiel walked over…blood covering his face and down his trenchcoat…


	5. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys I know that the first episode of Supernatural season 8 is airing tonite (well in the U.S) I'm in Australia so I will be watching it the next day. Anyhow I have decided to keep going with the current Dean and Castiel in Purgatory thing because in the promo it looks as if Dean gets out of Purgatory anf then tells his story of how he got out as it goes along, so this will now be my version of how he gets out. It will probably be completely different to what actually happens anyways.**

**I mean I'm pretty sure that the man who helps them isn't called Greg lol, couldn't think of a name.**

**So I would like to hear your thoughts on this, as in would you like me to continue this how I think it should go or as we watch the episodes change what happens and just add things that would make it funny.**

**Also I accidently broke my laptop….eek not good.**

**I was going to ask for an electric guitar for Christmas but I suppose a new laptop wouldn't be so bad, especially if it was a mac (I'm using my mothers mac computer at the moment).**

**That's basically it, I will post a new chapter over the weekend, yours sinceraly fellow author Alex **


End file.
